Virtue Against Fear
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Would you die for your younger sibling or child? Would you think of yourself when your loved ones, your kin, are in deadly danger? Kim Noemi Cross thinks about her sister before herself, and it haunts the rest of her life in captivity. But she never regrets her decision to put her sister's life first. WARNING, BAD WORD USAGE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Imagine your family, your loved ones. Think about what you wouldn't do for them. You would risk your life for them. You would die for them if it meant they wouldn't have to feel pain. To feel fear.

Now imagine it is your daughter, or son, or baby sister or brother. You are responsible for them. You are responsible for protecting them. What would you do to ensure they are alive and free? I know I would never let her be harmed. I would die for her. I would go through worse than death so she wouldn't have to. And I do.

Chapter 1

"Too early to be awake Lilly... Let me sleep!" I moaned rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.

"But! But! I can't go back to sleep! Please Kim, play!" Lilly hit me with a pillow until I moaned and rolled away from her.

"If I take you to the park will you let me go to bed again."

"Yeah!"

I sighed and dragged myself up and over to the closet, pulling on a T-shirt and jeans and my dark blue hoodie. Lilly ran over and impatiently grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, basically running with excitement.

I grabbed my phone before we went but I was close to forgetting it. Lilly broke into a run and I followed, fumbling with my pockets until I felt the reassuring weight on my leg.

When we got to the park it was bathed in eerie silence and shadows. I sat at one of the tables and watched my beautiful baby sister running and playing on the jungle gyms and swing sets. A slow lazy breeze whispered on my back and I shuddered. This somehow didn't seem normal.

I looked around and my eyes locked on four figures, each wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie, the hoods pulled up and hiding their faces.

"Lilly. Come on." I walked over to her and took her hand.

"But Kim!"

"No buts, lets go."

She sighed and nodded. We started walking home, I was occasionally checking behind me. The group of boys were still following us.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, six thirty. We should be home before mom and dad wake up. Lilly (looking bored) swung around trees and leapt over puddles and piled of wet leaves.

I saw the guys behind us begin to pick up the pace and I grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled us into an allyway I knew to be a shortcut home. In retrospect, that was pretty stupid.

I turned and stared behind us for a second then sighed. I thought they were gone. I turned forward and found one of the blackhoods standing in front of me. Shoving Lilly behind me, I stepped away from him.

"Exactly where are you going?"

I remained silent, keeping Lily behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see two of the other black hoods standing behind us.

Shoving Lily back against a wall I made sure as much of her was covered by my body.

"Can I help you boys?" I heard the courage in my voice,more than I actually felt.

I heard a round of chuckles from the three guys closing around us. Three? Weren't there four?

The thought crossed my mind as my eyes snapped up to the roof of one of the buildings around the ally. A shady figure stood up there staring down at the scene. Ho-ly shit.

The guy on the rooftop dropped down and stood up slowly. He dropped about three stories and got no scratched. Double shit.

He had landed around a foot away from us and took a step forward closing the distance. He was around a head taller than me and I could see his profile because of how close he was.

Hhis face was basically perfect. I could see hair that was either a dark brown or black that fell messy around his face and down to the nape of his neck, and gold eyes. That's weird, but I really wasn't one to judge by eye color. My eyes are icey blue, so light they are almost white.

"K-kim..." I heard Lily whisper and felt her clasp hands on my shirt. She was shivering.

"We were just heading home, we don't want trouble." I felt myself instinctively step back.

"Well you are in trouble." The guy in front of my stared down at me, "and you aren't going to get out of it. You or your little sister."

My eyes widened and I hugged Lily to my back, eyes darting around the circle of crazy guys around us.

"Like hell!" I heard the defiance and felt it in my voice and on my face.

My words seemed to anger the guy in front of me and I heard a snarl in his voice, "big mistake!"

He launched at me and from less than a few inches away and I could do nothing but blink before he had my hands pinned to the wall and his body pressing against mine. I heard Lily squeek behind me and I saw one guy reach down and grab her wrist.

"Stop! Get off of her!" I struggled, attempting to get Lilly away from them.

"Don't even worry about yourself do you, Kim?" The golden eyed black hood whispered into my ear and I flinched away.

"Fuck off!" I spat.

"I wonder what an eight year old tastes like." I could hear a mocking tone in his voice and my eyes widened.

"Don't touch her!" I bucked again, new fodder for the fire rising in my soul.

"What are you going to do to stop us?" There was that mocking tone again, and a thought entered my mind.

"This!" I snarled and shoved my knee roughly into his groin. He staggered away, looking more surprised than hurt.

I snatched Lilly again and ran from the broken circle around us.

I pulled Lilly in front of me as we ran into the street. Two hands grasped my shoulder and I let out a cry, shoving Lilly to give her more momentum.

"Run! Keep running!"

I saw her run into our house and saw lights flick on. Relief flooded into me that she was safe, then new fear enterred my system. But this time it was fear for myself. I struggled against the hands dragging me back. Mom and dad ran outside, but it was too late. They could only stare in horror as the hands dragged me back into the allyway.

"Get the hell-" my defiant yell was silenced by a hard cold hand clasping over my mouth.

"Let's go." The gold eyes guy held me and pulled me up into his arms, while effectively pinning my wrists and legs. My mouth was still covered.

I tried to kick but air whipped at my face and body faster than it should have, especially considering no normal person can leap a building. This is not good.

My mind raced as wind whipped around us, stirred by a huge black helicopter slowly landing a few yards away. My eyes were forced shut by the powerful wind battering my face.

I heard the thudding of the helicopter blades slow down and then speed up again, this time much louder. I was still freaking being held like I weighed about as much as my eight year old sister.

"Scream and I'll spank you." My eyes snapped open to see the hooded face staring at me. Golden eyes gleamed and I shrunk away from him, hoping my face looked courageous.

Spank me, that's certainly original along the lines of threats. I felt my eyebrows climbed and a grin threatened to betray my calm exterior.

The hand on my mouth slowly fell back.

"One hell of a threat Nana." I could hear the sarcasm in my voice, "but I am not necessarily scared of my babysitter."

I could see surprise evident on his face, I took his silence as a good sign, "mind putting me down? I don't like being this close to a boy. It makes me get all flustered."

I very well knew I was all but flustered. No, I have not been that close to a guy but I never understood how it could make some girls turn into stuttering tomatoes.

"I think not. Can't risk you jumping." He shook his head and his hood fell back. So he had brown hair. Huh, who knew?

"Try thinking with your brain rather then your balls." I tried to pull a pouty face.

"You want me to start thinking with my balls? I'm pretty sure an easily flustered girl like you would be so red."

"You're really a dick you know that right?"

"Thanks for telling me but I am aware."

I felt a disgusted look take over my face and let my head roll letting my eyes stare at the metallic floor. My light brown hair fell around my face, blocking it from view so I could think.

Kidnapped by crazy teenage maniacs, Lilly was almost killed but she's fine. Mom and dad saw, they would call the cops but by the time they got there I'd be long gone.

A small weight on my leg caught my attention and I felt a smile start forming. My phone had trackability. Mom could find it almost anywhere where there was even one bar of phone signal.

I quickly put my poker face back on as the helicopter shook and the guy holding me had to step forward to avoid falling out the open door. My hair flew back as my head snapped up and I stared as far as I could around the guy's shoulder to see out the open door. That is a big drop.

"Hey! Guy! Got a name?"

"Yes."

"It is?"

"Sade."

Weird name but ok? I fell silent again. I felt Sade tense up as the helicopter began to descend down back to Earth. Sade stepped out a fair distance from the ground and I closed my eyes tightly. There was a thud and when I opened my eyes we were on the ground.

We were in a huge lawn, green grass surrounding fancy trees. The whole thing was framed by a huge forest. A large castle-like mansion stood in the center of the large expense of green. It had castle towers with pointed rooftops and everything. Gargoils included.

"Holy..." My voice trailed off as I stared at it in shock.

Sade bolted straight towards the castle, faster than any normal person carrying an eighteen year old girl should be able to run. My eyes were forced shut again and only opened when the wind was no longer whipping at my face.

I stared at the stone walls around me. I assumed I was in one of the towers. There was a bed, red sheets. The window had glass, against my previous assumption. The ground was covered by a tinted black carpet and there was a light- wooden dresser against one wall.

"You'll be staying here for as long as you are alive in the next few weeks."

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. I knew it was probably going to end up with death threats but I had hoped he wouldn't for maybe a while.

"Oh, scared now?" He leaned into my face and I recoiled as much as I could. His lips were about a centimeter from mine and I stared straight into his eyes.

"Please put me down." My voice was shaking slightly.

"What if I say no?" He had that stupid mocking tone that annoyed the crap out of me again.

"I'll misbehave when you do put me down."

"You aren't if I drop you?"

"Not as badly."

"Hm, nah." He tightened his grip on me until it started to be painful. I let out a small cry of pain that filled his stupidly beautiful face with satisfaction.

"You know, Kim," he lingered on my name fr a second, "I could kill you pretty easily right now. If I were you, I'd start being compliant."

"Like hell." I muttered and turned my head away from his, "god your breath stinks, get a mint or some mouthwash or bleach or something."

"What, are you not afraid?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"I make it a point to ignore fear, it only gets in the way of living."

I felt his hand starting to explore my jeans and I let out a little sound of protest and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"But in some cases, fear could keep you alive. Fear for yourself could have gotten you out of this mess."

I felt my lips curl back and in a snarl I spat, "I would never let Lilly go through something like this! I would never let someone as deranged as you and your boyfriends touch her, or have her in any way, shape or form."

My words seemed to nger him and his voice held a certain power and cruelty that sent shivers down my spine, "second almost lethal mistake you've made today. You need to learn to control your tounge if you want to stay alive."

Instantly I felt air engulf my body as I flew onto the bed, my head spinning. I sat up slowly but Sade was there in an instant pinning me down.

"Do you know what I am, miss Kim?"

"Steroid addict?"

"No, unfortunately for you," he started leaning into me. One hand coming onto my neck and then roughly wrenching my head aside to reveal the stretched weak skin on top of my vein My eyes widened as he leaned in.

His mouth opened and I caught a glance of sharp canines and red eyes. His eyes turned red. Shit, God please no.

I felt his tounge lashing out on my neck and I struggled against his inhuman strength. Two sharp pinpricks of pain shot through me and I bucked, struggling violently. The hand on my head let go and slid over my mouth. His other hand grabbed my waist and pulled it into his own waist, along with my arms.

Cold started rushing into my veins and I let out a small cry of pain. I felt him retract slightly and I could her the smile in his voice, "do you fear me now?"

My eyes widened again as he leaned down again, the pricks reentered my skin and the cold flooded into my veins once again.

He pulled back and looked down at me, one hand still grabbing my waist roughly.

His lips were coated in red and when he opened his mouth his teeth were a mix of white and red. He no longer seemed so perfect.

He licked his lips once and a drop of blood, my blood, slid down his chin and landed on my cheek.

"Fear can save your life here." He whispered and then shoved himself off of me. I laid there staring at the ceiling, stunned to the bones.

I heard a door shut and a small click that implied a lock being turned. Once he was gone I sat up and ran my hand over my neck in shock.

"Vampire..." I whispered, pulling the pieces together in my head. I never read vampire stories, but I had heard enough from my friend's talks.

"Vampire..." The word scared me, not for myself but for the idea Lilly was a hairs breath away from being caught by one.

Instead of fear I felt new resolve and joy that I had refused to let them catch my little sister.

I stood up rather shakily and walked into the bathroom in the room to look at myself. My entire right side of my neck was coated in dried blood. I washed my neck as well as I could and revealed two small punctures in my neck, already scabbing over. Jesus, fang marks. And I always thought vampires were cliche dreams of girly girls.

I stared at my reflection and my wind blown hair, my wide and fear stricken icey eyes.

I walked slowly to the window and tried to see if I could open it, but it was locked. No suicide escape attempts for me.

**I sat on the windowsill, staring out at the grounds. My mind was racing but one thought stayed clear in my head, I have to get out of here. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Around two days passed. Food was brought to me and I never spoke to any of my visitors. I never even acknowledged their existence.

"Lost your voice Vi?" Sade would normally enter my room and attempt to start a conversation that I would ultimately ignore.

I just sat at the windowsill, only moving to sleep, use the restroom, bathe or eat.

"You really need to talk, you'll drive yourself insane if you don't."

I turned my head to glare at him, "I am still not convinced I am not insane all ready."

"She speaks! That's a first. I was beginning to think I accidentally punctured your voice box."

"Fuck off..." I muttered turning back to stare out the window.

I felt a sudden presence behind me and I tensed.

"Are you highly disturbed by this reality?" I heard the mocking in his voice that made my face fill with disgust. He put a hand on my head, letting it fall down the side of my face to my neck where the marks were.

Silence was the only answer he got.

A second later he was holding me standing up, my chin being held up by his thumb and pointer finger. That hand was pulling my chin up to expose almost my entire neck. His other arm was around my forearms and my chest.

His mouth moved over my neck and I felt a surge of fear.

"G-get off of me!"

"Maybe you need to be taught to do what I want..." His lips moved to my ear and I could feel his lips touching it, "I get what I want, Victoria Cross."

My eyes widened at my last name and I attempted to get away from him only to be violently wrenched back to him, my feet no longer touching the ground as he lifted me.

"I get what I want." He whispered again, cruelly. Then he bit down hard into my neck. I let out a yelp and kicked out trying to get away from him.

Cold flooded my veins again and my struggling grew weaker until he lifted his head from my neck.

"I will assume that is a good punishment for your defiance."

"Fuck... You." I knew very well this would piss him off again but I didn't care.

"Or not..." His voice trailed off and I could almat hear the gears turning in his head as he slowly lowered me so the very tips of my toes were touching the ground.

"What could I do to get the message across? You are in my power, miss Cross. You basically belong to me and resisting me will only bring you pain."

"I'll deal with the consequences. I am not yours. I am mine. You can fuck off with your pain and center of the universe disillusions." I poured as much disgust as I had in me into my voice.

I heard the snarl in his voice, "wrong answer!"

He shoved my chin up higher and bit into me again. I restrained a cry because this time I was ready for him.

I felt myself beginning to weaken as ounce after ounce of blood was drained. A few moments later I felt and heard him exhale. I slumped, only staying up by the pressure of his arm on my shoulders. He let my chin go and my head drooped.

Sade picked me up almost gently in his arms and rested me on the bed, pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Sleep, you need your rest." He whispered, I saw something in his eyes. Pain? Longing? Sadness? Pity? I couldn't put my finger on it

I felt my eyelids flutter shut on their own accord.

When I woke up, my head hurt. A lot. I sat up and moaned, falling back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling until it stopped circling my head. I sat up slower, when the room began wobbling I stopped until it settled back into place.

"Ow…" I murmured.

"Sade doesn't like being shown he doesn't control people." I jumped and scrambled away from the voice, instantly regretting my quick movements that made my vision waver to black for a second.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could use as a shield and stared at the speaker.

"Really? A pillow would stop a vampire from biting you?"

I looked at what my shield was and blushed in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be afraid of me hurting you," the guy looked at me, "because I won't."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yup."

I shook my head and stared at him, falling into my usual silence.

"I'm Jack. I won't hurt you, no matter what you say or do. You have my word."

"Really?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"I swear."

"Even if I called you a heartless monster of a jerk?"

He chuckled, "that or worse. No I will not hurt you."

"Who are you people?"

"I told you my name."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know," he said with a sigh, "we are a group of lords and royals from the main kingdom of vampires."

"Damn..." I whispered

"Very. I myself am a lord, well we are all lords except Sade. He's a prince, and in training to be king.

"That explains the center of the universe act, but why didn't you guys just kill me?"

"I don't know why Sade didn't, when we saw you and your sister he claimed you. So, none of us can feed from you. And I was planning on grabbing your sister and letting her go, until you surprised all of us by attacking Sade."

"Well," I looked at him, "I guess I am a bit of a momma bear where Lily is concerned."

"A bit." He agreed with a chuckle.

"You didn't answer me. Why didn't Sade or one of you just kill me?"

"Um," he looked at a loss for words, "we follow Sade, it was his call and we aren't necessarily in the right place to question his choices."

"That's confusing as hell..." I muttered, not actually intending for him to hear.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Am I going to," I gulped, "become a vampire?"

"No." He laughed and I glared, "you only turn if you are sucked near death and then are transfused with vampire blood. It is dangerous, very dangerous. But to make the process complete you have to drink about half an ounce of vampire blood."

"Ew."

"To you, not to me."

"No duh." I leaned against the railing on the back of the bed.

"This has to be hard for you."

"It could always get worse."

He looked at me quizzicly, "most humans would just pout about their terrible life."

"If I wanted to linger on the negative I would be dead."

"Really? Why?"

I sighed at the memories, "I had two older brothers. Around when I was twelve my eldest brother, Joseph, was killed in a car accident. He was married and had a son. Lilly was two. Then about three years later my other brother, Nathan, was home during a robbery. The robber had a gun. By the time I got home with Lilly his body was already cooling." I talked with clinical detachment as I spoke of the brothers I had known all my life, "so I was left to basically be Lilly's mom. Since our mom and dad were always at work." I paused to keep myself from crying, "I couldn't leave Lilly alone, so I buried the memories of my brother's body and their funerals in a box deep in my mind where I could only reach with detachment."

"That's a mature thing to do."

"That's an intelligent thing to do."

He looked at me with an expression of pity.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Pity from monsters is the last thing I want." I looked away from him, hair falling to shade my face.

"I've got to go. Your presence is requested down stairs, clean up and there's a dress in your closet for you to wear." His voice was dull, like he hadn't wanted to tell me that.

"Ew dress."

"Just wear it." He sounded exasperated.

"Fine!" I groaned and slid off the bed. I heard the door shut and walked over to the closet.

The dress left for me was black and long. It fell loosly all the way to my feet. It has a high waist and a sweetheart neckline. Ew.

I walked to the door and opened it. In an instant Sade was there staring intently at me. I looked back at him. He was in a black and gold tuxedo, and damn it all, he looked hot as hell.

"You look different, certainly an improvement."

I remained silent but screamed offensive things in my mind about the angelic, stupid, fucking jerk.

"Come on." He hooked his arm through me arm and basically dragged me down the stairs.

My bare feet made no sound on the stairs.

A while later we emerged from the tower staircase into a huge main entry. Almost everything was decorated with gold.

"What's going on?" I breathed staring at the decorations.

"Dinner." I stared at Sade and took a weary step away from him, he laughed, "not you! Actual dinner, food, forks and knives."

"You are still freaking me out."

"Too bad, let's go." he hooked my arm again and pulled me towards another hall.

I followed mainly because there wasn't much other I could do. There wasa door at the end of the hallway and when we entered I saw a long table with a huge gold chandelier above it, there was one of those tablecloths that only covered the middle of the table that was obviously gold and a gold vase with red roses in the very center.

The room was filled with me and women and I felt my mouth open in shock, there were at least thirty people. I quickly regained my composure and followed Sade to the open chair where I sat with him on my right. A guy-vampire- sat to the rleft of me. He had brown hair and wore a tuxedo a lot like Sade's but his was embroidered with bright red designed to look like droplets.

I looked at the place mat in front of me. I could feel all of their eyes on me and I shifted uncomfortably.

I spotted Jack on the chair across and a few to the right of mine and he smiled reassuringly at me. I cracked the tiniest of possible smiles at him. Sade stared at the two of us and I heard a small growl coming from his throat. I let my head fall down again and stared at my plate set.

"Welcome all lords and ladies," I heard a booming voice from the head of the table, "to the full moon celebration."

I looked up and toward the front of the table. A tall muscular man stood there, he had the same color hair and eyes as Sade did and basically just looked the same, just older.

The man sat and vampires began politely chatting. I sat silently, not eating anything.

"Gonna eat something Vi?" Sade looked at me.

"Not hungry." I whispered, still staring at my plate.

"You're being awefully quiet this evening aren't you?" The guy to my left said with a slight British accent. I looked up and saw both Sade and the other guy leaning towards me and glaring at each other.

"Um..." I looked between the two a little awkwardly.

"Oh, silly me I didn't introduce myself. I am Adrian. My father is very close to the king."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Victoria." I whispered still staring at the two of them.

"Beautiful name." He reached down grabbing my hand almost gently and kissed the top of it. A shiver ran up my arm.

"Don't touch her, Adrian." Sade glared at him and wrenched my hand from his grasp. He did it so roughly I hit the side of the chair.

"I knew you always had issues with sharing, but you don't have to act like a Kindergartener about it" Adrian replied with a glare and a quiet snarl.

Jack appeared behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, scooting out the chair. I took the que and stood with him leading me out by my hand.

"What was that about?" I looked at him and back to the hallway.

"They really do not like each other."

"I got that. But why were they, you know, sorta fighting over me?"

"Its sort of symbolic." He opened the door to my room, no cell.

"That explains nothing."

"I know." He smiled at me.

I shook my head and looked on my bed where I had left my clothes, "where are my clothes?" I looked behind me but the door was shut and locked.

A horrifying thought crossed my mind.

My phone was in my jean pocket. Oh. Shit.

"Oh crap..." I muttered, "brilliant. Just just brilliant."

I walked over to the closet and found only a small green nightdress that was partly translucent. Along with that there were a pair of green ballet shoes with black ribbons.

"Are you kidding me..." I stared in horror at the outfit. Better than this long tent I guess. I changed into it and went into the bathroom, brushing out my hair. When I walked out Sade was standing in front of my bed and I felt my heart beat quicken.

"You look dashing." He grinned at me and I crossed my arms over as much mass as I could.

"Can I help you with something?" I looked at him.

"Don't talk to Adrian Blackheart."

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Just. Don't."

"Um," I stayed still, "out of curiosity, how would you enforce this rule?"

"Do you want me to show you how?"

I stayed silent.

"I will show you, with pleasure."

"If it's biting me repeatedly its not exactly original." I regrregretted my words the second they exited my mouth.

"You really don't get it. I will punish you as often as I want and do what ever I want. So if I were you, I'd follow my rules."

"But you aren't me. And I won't follow your rules."

He shook his head, "more fun for me."

Another second later he stood beside me, hand trailing over my waist and up towards my neck. I tried to step away but he roughly grabbed my neck and pulled me into him. I shoved against him but he gripped my hands and shoved me back against a stone wall. My breath was expelled from my lungs in one huff.

He trailed his fingers along the ridge of my neck, pulling the thin nightdress's strap away from my shoulder. I wriggled and moved trying to get it stupidly beautifully perfect hands off of me.

"Just relax, human girl. You know? If you keep acting up your time here will be short." My eyes widened at his threat.

"Go ahead and kill me. It would be easier for both of us."

I saw the anger fill him up, his eyes narrowed and he stared at me as if trying to gauge who I was.

One of his hands slipped to the curve of my waist and then to the hem of the dress. I shuddered and backed further away from him.

"Listen closely. You are a human, nothing more. You have no rights when you are in my territory and I will not hesitate to enforce my rules thoroughly. I do not care what I have to do to get it across to you, but I will do it. And, I will not feel remorse for it. In other words, here you are helpless."

I stared steadily at him. His words had shaken me but it more the cruel way he said it that made me know he was telling the truth. I bowed my head and looked away in defeat.

"Good girl," his voice came out in a purr, "there are also rewards where they are due. So pick which you would prefer." He let go of me and my knees wobbled a little bit.

He walked out and I heard the slam of a door but no lock. I walked over to the door and attempted to open it. It opened. Could this be a test? Well fuck that. If I can get out of here I will. I listened for a few seconds, straining my ears to hear every noise and breath of air or scuff of a foot. Nothing.

**I'll wait until morning, I thought, then I'm getting out of this nightmare. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came with lazy sunlight. I woke with the first spark of hope I had since being here.

I walked to the closet and opened it cautiously. Inside was a short black fucking dress, and long black leather boots that reached mid thigh (below the dress's hem line).

I sighed and pulled it on. Anything is better than transparent.

I looked in the mirror and regretfully had to think the dress was kind of pretty. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the door to see if it was still unlocked. I smiled and listened, looking behind me a with my ear pressed to the door. Nothing.

Before I knew it I was flying across the lawn straight for the forest. Once I entered it, I kept going. My feet caught multiple times but I didn't fall.

I heard footsteps behind me and I picked up the pace up until I almost fell off a cliff. Below me I saw a huge lake, with multiple waterfalls roaring into it. I glances behind me, grabbed my courage and leapt off the cliff and plummeted to the surface of the lake.

Cold surround and engulfed my body while I flew into the water. I splashed and pulled myself up so I could breath. I swam and pulled myself out, panting. I wanted to roll over and rest but a movement on the cliff sent adrenaline rushing through my body.

I got up and ran, as fast as I could. I got a fair distance into the forest but then I knew I had to take a break. My lungs and throat were burning and I had a stitch.

I slowed to a walk and tried to catch my breath. In an instant I saw a flash of red hair and a vampire stood in front of me. I yelped and staggered back away from him only to hit something hard rigid and cold. I jumped away and whipped around to see another vampire, with light brown hair. I stared around me as six total vampires dropped.

"She's not a deer!" One of them said in mock exasperation.

"That's a matter of opinion," the red haired one basically purred, "what's a pretty little doe like yourself doing all alone in the woods?"

I whipped around to face him. He was considerably taller than me and looked down at me with a smile that sent chills up my spine.

"I'm um..." My voice trailed off as he stepped forward.

"You certainly do smell good." I heard him almost whisper and an almost inaudible growl rose in his throat.

I looked around wildly for a way of escape but none presented itself.

"Going to run?" The thought seemed to amuse him.

"Don't touch her, rouge! She is claimed as mine, you have no right to have her."

The other turned all in unison to face a figure standing in the shade of a tree.

"Oh, the little prince wants to have his way again? Well if I can't have her here," he grabbed me, buckling NY legs and smirking at Sade, "I'll have her elsewhere. Keep him busy boys, and I'll save you a little bit."

My eyes widened and he turned and ran, I hard snarling and cracking sounds behind us but they faded very quickly.

"Let go of me!" I tried to shove his arm off of me but it did nothing.

"Oh come now," he half shouted above the sound of wind whipped around us, "we can have a little fun. Don't you think? Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll even turn you."

My eyes widened in fear and I fought him more desperately. All it accomplished was to piss him off but that was better than nothing.

"Quit struggling," he snarled, "if you do I'll be gentle."

I felt myself stop struggling, staring behind us. Sade was flying towards us, he looked beat up and was splattered with blood.

I heard the vampire carrying me curse and he sped up and leapt over several rivers and other obstacles.I gasped and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the trip.

The guy looked behind himself and grinned. He then leapt towards an intricate cave and my heart dropped. When he entered it, hundreds of vampires stood staring at me.

"Brant, how'd you find this pretty thing all the way out here?"

"She escaped from the castle and got lost in the woods, I figured we could help her out." Brant's hand ran over the small strip of exposed thigh and I shuddered.

"You're going to share right?" I heard a slick voice from next to my head and a hand trailed down the side of my face.

"Don't," I pulled away, "don't touch me!"

"Oh, she's fiesty."

"She won't be for long, I get first dibs. You guys get whatever is left.

Brant started walking towards another cave entrance and this one was empty. I gulped and looked at the entrance. There was a loud bumping noise and a boulder was rolled in front of the opening.

Brant looked down at me, " now what to do with the Prince's little pet."

"How about put her down and let her go?"

He laughed, "like that is going to happen, I think I'll give you a little taste and then, I think I'll play."

My eyes widened in fear but the next sentence I was on a pillar, my back flat against it, ropes being slung across my chest and stomach and binding my hands. Brant then walked around the pillar slowly with another piece of rope in his hands, but this one had one link of a chain on the end.

"Behave, and I won't have to use this." He swung the rope around once and hit me in the cheek, creating a long gash in my cheek and a bruise.

I let out a cry of pain and he smiled, "exactly why you should behave."

He trailed his finger against the neck line of my dress and then he ripped the dress just below the bottom of my bra. I let out a squeak as he kneeled and started licking my stomach.

"You're disgusting!" I squeaked.

"What part of behave don't you understand." He stood and grabbed his rope.

My eyes widened and I shrunk away from him. His eyes filled with wicked cruelty and he lashes the rope down on my abdomen. I let out a sharp cry of pain as the chain link cut deeply into my skin. He did it again, twice. Then he leaned over and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in his cruel red eyes.

"You bleed prettily my doe..."

I glared at him defiantly and he wrenched my head to the side, then bit me harshly. He let his fangs open a large tear, and blood streaked down my neck and my chest. He sucked for a few minutes then let his tounge trail the blood droplet's path. I shuddered and the only thing keeping disgust from my face was pure weakness at the loss of blood. My head drooped.

"Let's have a break, I like my prey conscious." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Step away from her scum!" Sade's voice was full of raw, uncontrollabled fury.

"How'd-" Brant stared.

"Your band of pathetic rouges was hardly a challenge. Now, let her go and I won't kill you."

I could hear the snarl in Brant's voice, "you win, but I will get her," he ran a finger under my chin, "such a doe should not be wasted."

In an instant he was gone in a blurr of red and I slumped against the ropes, fighting to remain conscious.

Sade was next to me in an instant. He tore the ropes and caught me as I began to fall.

"You stupid girl," he whispered, " you never should have ran."

He hoisted me into his arms and I didn't fight. I couldn't fight. I saw something in his eyes, panic.

"Don't die on me now Vi. Just hold out for a few minutes, don't leave me now!" Wind battered against my skin as he ran.

I felt my eyes flutter shut and heard the bang of a door being slammed open.

"You're safe now," he whispered gently.

That unnerved me. I had expected him to be furious, and do something painful to me. But he didn't do anything. I felt the warmth of a bed under me and barely saw the rise and fall of flames. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke with another massive head ache. A hand was rested over mine and I could hear slow, controlled breathing.

"Victoria, please wake up."

No. Way. In. Hell.

I shot up and stared in shock at Sade, who pulled his hand back the second I moved.

I instantly regretted my fast movements and black dots flashed in front of my eyes. My hand flew up to clutch my head and my other handheld me sitting up.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down you are safe." Sade touched my shoulder gently and pulled me back to the pillow.

I looked at him, "why haven't you beat the shit out of me for running?"

He looked stunned at me for a second, "I'm not actually that bad. And I am not so cruel as to do something like that after you were almost well... You know."

"But still, you don't seem mad at all."

"I was, for a while until..." He trailed off.

"Until?"

"Until I saw Brant take you. I know what he does to humans, especially pretty female ones. He, he wouldn't have left you living and sane, and he would have made you want to die."

I gulped, "he said he's going to come for me. W-will he?"

"Are you scared?"

"I was almost raped what do you think?"

He laughed, "so that's what it would take. Whipping and almost raping you."

I looked at him coldly.

"Damn, you caught that I wasn't serious."

"Right now I can barely take anything seriously."

"Well," he sighed, "that's boring."

I looked at him, knowing confusion was on my face then shook my head.

"So, will he come for me?" I didn't want to ask it but it had to be asked.

Sade stared at my for a second, "yes." He spoke in a monotone and I felt my heart drop.

"He hates me." Sade said, still in a monotone, "I won't let him get you though, you have my word."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, "why my life?"

"Wish I could answer you but I've been asking myself that for years."

"What, you?" I stared at him, "the low temper spoiled princey boy? That's unnatural."

He chuckled, "my life isn't all fun and games. I've been training to lead so every decision I make reflects on the house. Everything I do the whole kingdom will know about it in seconds."

"Well that sucks for you but at least you have something to live for."

"Your sister, what about her?"

"I can't protect her from the world. I want her to live, to be happy. I can't shelter her from evil. I can't shelter her from death. But I guess death is the great equalizer of the world."

He stared at me. I looked back at him, knowing my eyes had to be shining with tears but I made no effort to wipe or blink them away.

"You are pretty mature for a girl of your age."

"I've seen enough of the world to know how powerless a normal citizen is."

He smiled at me and stood up, "I'm going to get you some food."

Once he left I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Why did I tell him that? What could I have gained?

He came back in a few seconds with a tray of delicious smelling breakfast food. It looked amazing and as soon as he let me, I dug in with enthusiasm.

"Dus ush sho good!" I said with my mouth full.

"Glad you like it, and didn't your parents teach you manners. No talky talky until your mouth isn't full."

"Shorry mah." I said again, mouth still full.

I stuffed several pieces of perfect bacon into my mouth and gulped it a down with a glass of orange juice, "got any coffee?"

"What's coffee?"

My jaw dropped, "you've never heard of coffee, or Starbucks or frapacinos, or"

"No I have not."

"Oh you poor child," I looked at him faking concern, "you haven't lived yet."

"I can get someone to go buy something from this 'Starbucks' place if you want."

"Hell yeah!" I was smiling more than I had in a long time.

He got up, "so what do you want?"

"Vanilla machiato with whip." I grinned at the sound of my favorite treat.

"Whip?"

"Whipped cream. Jesus, people say I don't know anything about social norms."

He laughed and darted down the stairs, an instant later I heared a helicopter rumbling.

"Back, they are going to get it."

"Who?"

"Jack, Dison, and Samuel."

"I know Jack but who are the other two?"

"Dison is the one who stopped you in the ally was, Sam is his younger brother."

"Aw, family kidnappings."

"They're adorable aren't they? Now get some clothes on."

I looked down and realized I was wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt that fell to my thighs.

"Really?" I stared and frowned.

"What?"

I shrugged and pulled myself out of the bed and over to the closet, for once there was sweatpants and a T-shirt I thought I might actually wear. I walked into the bathroom to change.

My reflection looked old. Not grey hair but sunken eyes like they've lived lifetimes. Lifetimes of pure pain.

"You have lived lifetimes, highness."

I jumped and turned towards the shower where I saw a small girl. She looked around 15 and she had bright red hair and silver eyes. Her hair was cut to an A line. Her face was young but I could see in her eyes her calm demeanor was an act.

"H-how..."

"I can read minds. I am Kristell. I am here to protect you."

"You're what?"

She looked at me as if I was extremely stupid and slow, "pro-tect-tor. I am here to assist you and ensure your safety."

"Are you a-"

"Vampire? No I'm not one of those scum," her face darkened and I swear she turned into a demon, "I am a shifter."

"O-ok."

"Yes I do know I am in a vampire castle and there is one right out there, he can't hear in. A spell I put on the room. Also, I can hear his thoughts also, when you were unconscious he was very scared but he didn't understand why right now he's pondering what could have made him feel the fear he felt towards loosing you."

My jaw dropped. Ho-ly crap, "that's just creepy."

She grinned, "I know, its also useful. I can't show myself to the vampire but I can read your thoughts if you get in trouble."

"Wow" I breathed.

"Go back, he's getting suspicious."

She turned around and I changed quickly and went out, glancing back at Kristell. She vanished. Oh god, things just got a lot weirder.

"The coffee is here."

My face lit up and I dived towards the steaming cup of delectable heaven he held out towards me. He broke into laughter when I snatched it away from him and chugged about the entire thing down.

"Woah, slow down tiger." He was still smiling, an expression I liked. I wanted that smile. Always.

"Try it!" I could barely contain my excitement.

He did and the puzzled expression quickly turned into a grin. He drank more, slower. And I almost forgot he was a vampire.

"Damn, you were right."

"I know." I downed the rest of the coffee and let the warmth bring joy to the front of my mind, making the shadow of hope solid.

He looked at me for a second and I could tell he was trying to say something.

I smiled at him and cannon- balled onto my bed.

"You're pretty when you're happy."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. He was staring down.

"Did you just compliment me?"

"I guess I did."

"Are you feeling OK?" I crawled to the edge of the bed and put the back of my hand against his forehead. His eyes turned bright red and he reached up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him and pinning both me hands behind my back with one hand that also pinned my knees to me chest.

"S-Sade?" I stared at him as his eyes turned deeper red.

"Just a little bit," he purred leaning towards my neck, "just a little."

"Sade, no!" I yelled, struggling, "let me gumf" he covered my mouth with his free hand.

I struggled, eyes widening as his turned deeper red.

A hand came in between his mouth and my neck and Kristell stood there. Her head held high, looking down her nose at Sade.

Sade recoiled from it instantly. His eyes turned gold again and he looked at me as if he hadn't known what he was doing.

"Please let go of her highness Victoria Avis Cross." Kristell's voice was cold. I bit my lip and wriggled a little.

"Um, Sade? Please let go." He looked at me blankly for a second then let go.

"Sorry," he muttered then turned to Kristell, "why is a shifter here?"

"I am here appointed by Queen Amela Mave Cristeline." Her voice was still cold.

I slid away from the pair and Kristell placed herself between us. Her bright red hair bouncing as she walked.

"Why?" Sade pressed and I looked around Kristell's leg like a little girl.

"She wants me to protect the reincarnation of Princess Avis Marvela Cristeline."

"Reincarnation." I whispered.

"Out of respect, before taking blood please ask her first."

"Its my kingdom."

"Not yet." Kristell turned her back on him and faced me, "are you all right your highness?"

"Yes." I half whispered.

"Very good, call if you need anything."

Kristell vanished and the window opened and closed. Damn.

"Wow." Sade was staring at the window, "princess."

"That's too cliché. I don't really want to be one." I stared at the floor. Well do duh do, that happened.

"I'm going to get a drink." Sade stood and walked over to me, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead I heard him say, "you're still my captive no matter who you are."

I smiled slightly and he vanished in a puff of air.

**I sighed and leaned down on the pillow again. I rested my arms under my head and stared at the ceiling. Life is so weird. **


	5. Chapter 5

A girl lay on the floor of a dark cavern. Her brown hair splaid aroundbher shoulders. Chains held her wrists and her feet, another was on her neck. She wimpered and sat up. Lilly's body was colored with cuts and bruises. Her neck had multiple bite marks and she was almost naked, stripped of her dignity, her mind and her sanity. Brant stood in the other corner, watching the girl lift herself. He smiled as he met her eyes. Her eyes were red.

I woke up with a cry. I was sweating and tears were streaming down my face. In an instant Sade was next to me looking concerned.

"What's wrong? Nightmare?"

My mind was racing. That was too real to be a dream.

I got up ignoring him and ran to the closet, pulling on the first shoes I found.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?"

"Brant has Lilly, you will have to kill me to stop me."

He stared at me for a second then turned and kneeled.

"Um..."

"Climb on my back, where were they?"

"A dark place, where he took me. With the pillars."

He nodded and ran out the doors, he sped far faster than I ever could have.

We reached the cave in minutes. I jumped off his back and ran inside without thinking. I heard a scruff of sound but I didn't care. I heard a wimper that I knew well. I ran towards it, dodging rocks and bolting straight into the room and falling into a slide until I reached my little sister's side.

She looked horrible.

"Lilly," I whispered turning her face to mine, "please..."

Her eyes fluttered for a second and then opened wide. They were blood red and I felt my breath catch.

"V-Vi," her voice was soft, "I'm scared, it hurts. It hurts."

I bent down, tears rolling down my face. One landed on her cheek and she whimpered. Her hand came up to my head and wrentched it down towards her mouth.

"Lilly!" I screeched.

An arm wrapped around my stomach and I was pulled away from Lilly. I turned my head and saw Brant standing there, smiling at me.

"I knew she'd bring you here. Lovely work don't you think? One of my most successful changes. Now what do you say we get away from your boyfriend back there and have a little fun."

I started kicking and screaming, trying to get to Lilly but he pulled me out roughly. He bundled me up into a ball and held me close to him. He went outside and I saw two guys in black trench coats pinning Sade. Sade stared for a second then bucked and fought. The guys holding him down didn't even move.

"Oh relax Sade," he smiled at him, "she'll be dead or one of us soon"

He leaned down and blew the hair from my neck and bit into the back of my neck. I felt blood draining and my eyes fluttered shut. Another moan and whimper came from the cave.

Sade bucked and launched towards us but was quickly restrained.

He withdrew and grinned at Sade, then ran up the cliff. Literally up the cliff. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the wind. As a result I could see as several giant birds flew at us and were countered by several other giant birds. My jaw dropped.

Brant wasn't looking at me. Once he cleared the cliff he dropped into a one handed crouch. His other arm still held me all but immobilized. I struggled at his sudden half-of-normal strength and managed to elbow him in the head. He recoiled and for an instant let go of me. I took my chance and ran.

Granted I was running from an pissed off predator, also there were several giant eagles coming after me, and I was (in this world at least) about as strong as a hampster. But I could not bring myself to be scared.

I stumbled over something and tripped, barely holding onto the legde. I slid about 1 foot away from the top and stared down at my enevitable demise.

The rock beneath my hand split and I was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Don't let her die! I want her alive!" I heard Brant shout. Two of the giant eagles swooped down at me at his command, catching me midfall with their huge talons.

I cursed.

"Take her straight there, I will meet you when I can. The eagles lowered me to the ground and then transformed into two men wearing black trench coats. Each of them held one of my arms.

"We're upping the cost vampire." The one on my right said.

"Oh and what would it be?"

"We want some quality time with her, no less than one hour each." The second said and he gave me a wolfish grin.

I shuddered and tried my best to pull away from him. His grin only widened as he pulled my arm up to his mouth and took a long sniff, his nose changing slightly. I felt repulsed and glared daggars at him.

"Fine, one hour each." Brant said, "not let's go! She has a shifter with her."

"Damn right she does." Kristell appeared in front of Brant's face and he staggered back, eyes wide.

"Y-you!" One of the guys snarled and dripped my arm, falling into an offensive position.

"Oh, the traitors I taught lesson to all those years ago. How long was it? Three centuries? I believe I relatively 10 years old."

The other snarled and dropped my arm, both of them stalking around Kristell. I winced and stepped away from the fight.

Suddenly, both men had been replaced with huge wolves, easily the size of a bear or bigger. My eyes widened and I took another step back.

Kristell looked calmly at one of them and the other stalked closer. I realized what she was doing. She was tapping into my mind to see the other's progress. I kept my yes locked on him.

The one behind her lunged and in one swift movement she had turned, quickly raising her hand and the guy slammed into an invisible wall. She turned again as the other charged and lunged at her, she flipped into the air dodging his attack and landed doing another back handspring. When she stood they both were launching at her and without warning she turned into a red snake. The snake slithered beneath their attack and quickly struck at them, then turned into a bright red bird and flitted up.

The wolves looked confused and I looked up to Kristell standing in the highest branch of the tree. She stared down at the wolves in disgust and flipped off the brach, hurtling to the ground. She landed and sprung up, kicking one on the head and it flew into a tree. The other launched at her and she back bent and the wolf simply flew over her. She stood and made a few clicking motions and both wolves froze. Then her eyes locked on something behind me and I froze. One of the wolves twitched and Kristell didn't move.

"Impressive shifter woman," Brant said behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and my neck and pulling me to him, "but I'm afraid I've won."

Her eyes widened and she lunged at us, forgetting about the wolf captives and both of them sprang at her back, one locking his jaws on her arm. That was all I saw before Brant had picked me up and was gone again. I heard a scream of pain but couldn't identify it.

I had no time to scream before Brant had stopped at the edge of a bridge over a moat of lava. My eyes widened and I stared at the lava as he crossed it in a lazy walk. Once we cleared the bridge it rose. The huge black doors opened and a man stood there dressed in black and red. He nodded to Brant an walked away hurriedly.

"Let's get you settled in, and into some clothing a bit more," he purred, "interesting."

My eyes widened and I made a frantic attempt to escape, which was useless. He only smiled and ran one hand over my cheek gently, "fear not. You will learn to love it. If not, more fun for me."

His hand clamped down on my neck and I let out a little squeal. He flung me around and I staggered the arms of two of the black and red suited guys grabbing me and dragging me out and through a trail of hallways.

* * *

_**Hey guys, its me the author. I love getting all of your comments. Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported me in the making of it. -Hellantroy5567**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kristell stood over the bodies of the treacherous shifters. It seemed horrid to even consider them a part of her species, but she had known them before and when they had attempted to kill the queen. She heard a yell from the cliff and darted over to see the vampire prince struggling like and animal.

She dropped down and kicked one of his captors square in the face, causing his skull to implode and he fell limply to the ground. Vampires can die pretty easily, if the wound is lethal enough.

Sade leapt up and slammed the other one into a huge tree trunk, and through it. His neck snapped and Sade dropped him to the ground in disgust. Sade looked at her begrudgingly. Then his face filled with panic, "where's-"

"Victoria was taken. He has shifters working with him and the girl in the cave isn't the actual girl. She's an illusion and a damned good one, solid and everything."

"Shit!" Sade kicked and tree and uprooted it.

"Now now, keep your temper in check. You took quite a bit of blood from her, you should be able to sense where she is."

Sade stared at Kristell for a few seconds. He rolled his eyes, "of course!"

"Idiot." Kristell breathed and she turned.

Her hands brightened and she could feel them changing, hands lengthening and strengthening. Claws grew from her hands, breaking the skin. She just then noticed Sade was staring at her.

"What?"

"Y-you're..."

She cursed and covered her naked self. She had had clothing on but she had shifted about twice the size of her normal self. Clothing don't normally survive shifts.

She looked at him and put a hand on her hip and head arching her back, "oh is princey boy flustered?"

He blinked at her then visibly forced himself to look away, "just please put clothes on."

She rolled her eyes and shifted her whole form into that of a mountain lioness. In shifting there were three rules, rule one; no clothing survives, rule two: there was always something that told people she was a shifter, like odd eyes or other stuff. Last; there was pain with every shift. Changing your body is a dramatic change and only the truly skilled like herself could make multiple smooth changes in a row.

Her eyes opened again and she had enhanced sight and hearing, her smell was incredible two and she scaled the mountain quickly and thoroughly, while the graceless vampire sort of hopped up.

Sade looked at her for a second, then took off into the forest, she followed turning into an eagle. She soared above him, praying he knew what he was doing.

He winded around through trees seemingly lost and she moaned inwardly.

Kristell could feel her heart slowly dropping as he continued to wander. We are never going to find her.

I curled up into a ball against the wall of my cell. I attempted to cover my almost nude body. I basically was wearing a 1 piece with only straps, and no bra. Whoop De do.

My heart beat filled my ears and I closed my eyes to just listen to it lul me. Two weeks I had been here. The shifter guys never came back, but Brant had his "fun" with me.

I heard the door open and close and I opened my eyes and saw Ann being shoved into the cell with me. Ann was also human, and Brant's personal prisoner. She staggered over to me, catching herself on the wall and sliding down next to me.

Ann was a beautiful girl, light blonde hair that was basically perfect. A face that looked like it was ripped off a magazine, and she was my age. I guess Brant likes young girls.

She curled up next to me also and leaned her head on my exposed shoulder. I smiled slightly at her.

"Its easier," she had told me when I got here, "if you let him do what he's going to do and just try to block it out."

She two closed her eyes and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you so calm? You never seem like being here shakes or scares you."

"I," I paused, "I guess I'm just used to hiding my emotions for the sake of my little sister. She looked up to me like a mother, I couldn't let the world get to me, for her sake."

"Oh, that's not healthy you know."

"I'm hardly ever worried about affects on me."

She fell silent. I stared at the bars for what seemed like an eternity.

"You two are requested in the main chambers." A guard stood in front of the door and Ann stood.

I sat staring blankly at the guard and he sighed. I heard the clank of the metal door opening and he walked over to me, grabbing and pulling me up. He chained mine and Ann's hands and started pulling us out of the corridor.

A loud bang echoed through the hall and one of the guards went flying into a wall. Ann yelped and the guard holding us dropped the chains and stared as a tall man and the hunched powerful shape of a wolf turn the corner.

My eyes met his and I smiled. Sade stared back at me and then behind me, I tensed sensing the fear in his gaze. I felt a warm hand slide over my shoulders and the cold tip of a knife pressed into my belly.

"Don't move either of you!" Ann said from behind me and my eyes widened.

Her warm skin slowly became freezing and her arms became like solid stone. It hit me, she was a vampire.

I saw the wolf slowly turn around and face the entrance. Sade stood staring, unmoving. I fell Ann nudging me back an I took a step back with her. The hand on my shoulder started exploring my neck and chest.

"Oh, dear Sade, you didn't think I would allow her to be alone without a personal guard, did you?" Brant purred behind me and Ann.

"You're cruel!" Sade snarled.

"I am?" Brant sounded surprised, "I had no idea. Now, dearest little sister, hand her over."

The hand across my chest tightened and I was pulled harder into Ann.

"Oh," Ann moaned, "but she smells so good. I've been restraining myself this long, just a little bit. Oh..."

Ann moaned as she trailed her nose up my neck along the vein. The hand on my chest dropped down to fondle explore lower areas and I jerked away from her. She wrenched me back, tongue tracing the vein on my neck.

"I promise, for your loyalty, you will get a taste later. But not now."

"Oh," she moaned again.

Suddenly about seventeen wolves just like the one with Sade appeared out of thin air. They all attacked at once.

The wolf with Sade (red furred) turned around and shimmered for a second then appeared as a human girl, a human girl I recognized and she was naked.

Kristell flipped up into the air, spreading her hands in an all encompassing gesture and the other wolves fell to the ground unconscious. My jaw dropped.

Sade stepped forward, "end of the line, give her back and you'll die quickly."

"Like hell." Brant snarled and lunged at Sade, who in return flung himself at Brant.

They fell into a mass of writhing limbs and body parts, each looking for control. Ann held me closer as Kristell walked slowly towards us. Kristell stared me in the eyes for a second and then raised one hand to point directly at my head. I ducked my head to the side as she sent a needle thin blast of fire at my head, and in response it hit Ann and drilled straight between her eyes, all the way through. She fell back, lifeless.

I ran forward away from her and stood next to Kristell, watching the fight. Sade was losing.

Finally Brant had pinned Sade with a hand on his neck, looking ready to rip it.

I stared in horror as Brant leaned over. Kristell was fighting off guards.

"Any last words, prince?!" Brant snarled.

I felt my own lip curl into a snarl and without thinking I lashed out my hand, sending a golden ball of fire straight at Brant's head. He moved and it hit him in the arm. I stalked forward towards him.

"Why don't you tell me?" I spoke in a whisper, no control in my voice and no compassion.

Sade stared and Kristell has turned to stare also. Brant yelled and two shifted leapt down at me, each spraying at me with fire but I felt no heat. I just kept stalking forward.

Victoria stalked towards Brant like a predator. Her eyes looked like fire. Sade stared in utter shock at his savior, whom he was supposed to be saving.

A snarl reached her lips and she lashed both hands above her head and the shifters attacking her fall to the ground in writhing masses of slowly burning flesh.

This was a side of Victoria Sade had never seen. She was using magic, a common skill among shifters, and she was not holding back. There was nothing but cruel anger in her eyes and Sade could more sense than see Kristell's fear. This is how Avis had gone bad, she let anger rule her actions.

Victoria stalked to stand over Brant like a fallen angel. Fire roared behind her, framing her small frame and making her seem like a goddess from hell. She held out a hand palm down above Brant and he want still, his flesh on everything but his head slowly melting away like wax.

"Let this be a reminder to you," her voice was in a whisper and it didn't sound like it was hers, "you can beat me, rape me, do whatever you want to me. But, if you touch someone I care for, there will be no mercy."

Kristell's eyes widened at the change in her voice. It was a voice she knew too well, it was Princess Avis's. Kristell could see the black wings made of smoke behind her, and the fire dances around her body like a long cloak. She truly was Avis at that moment. So Avis could reach her daughter's body, and control it.

Brant whimpered and let out a scream as more skin melted. Victoria only stared down in disgust, and flicked her hand again and the melting stopped.

She walked calmly to Kristell then passed, head held high as if she was a goddess, expecting her minions to follow. Sade stood up and ran after her, as did Kristell. Once they got outside, Victoria fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a little late, but I got author's block. Here's the chapter! Sorry if it's confusing. Love you all!**

Chapter 7

I woke up with a headache that made the previous ones seem like child's play. I groaner and both hands snapped to my head and I rolled over groaning. I heard someone talk but I didn't open my eyes.

"She's awake, tell Sade. He's about tearing his hair out he's so worried." Kristell's voice said.

I rolled over slightly and saw her looking at me, her silver eyes shining and red hair falling towards my face. I smiled slightly.

"How much do you remember?" Kristell's face was serious.

"I remember up until the golden fire. Why?"

"Listen to me," Kristell looked me in the eyes, "I was wrong about the reincarnation. You are Princess Avis's daughter, and she only died because he went evil. Hatred controlled her so she was banished and killed one year later, about eighteen years ago. She had one daughter, but we didn't know. Your blood connection to her allows her soul to possess you when you get very scared or angry."

My jaw dropped. Ho-ly hell fired crap.

"So, you are the heir to the Shifter throne, therefore you have to be trained to not let anger or fear enter you, because Avis is cruel. She will not hesitate to harm people through your hands. We are staying here until you can control your emotions."

"Dear hell made shit devil..." I whispered, "are you joking?"

"I am not. Sade knows but no one else does. While I'm training you there will be times I will be gone and he has to protect you."

I nodded slowly, struggling to process the onslaught of information.

Kristell touched my forehead, "I have to go for a while, just try not to feel anger or fear."

I nodded again and she vanished.

I never found out when Sade came in,because I fell asleep before he could get in.

I sat, bound naked in front of a mirror. I stared at my reflection, a reflection that was not mine. Her face was too full of cruelty. Her eyes too full of hatred. And her eyes were flame. Colored like flame. Her hair is black. And her face a gaunt, and old looking.

"Give into me, daughter. You know you want it, you want the power. The power felt so good, it was something that let you control. You could affect fate, turn destiny and fit the future to your will. You loved the cold furious power you could control. You loved it. Don't deny it. Give in, and you can always have it."

"No." I said firmly.

"You will give in, my daughter, you will bend to my will and I will once again reign. I will make your mind, your body, your power mine," she smiled, "for I am the queen of death, and queen of the dead lands."

"No!" I said more forcefully, "I will never ever drop to your level. I will never fall to hate."

"But you will," her voice was smug, "because hate will give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

The roped burned off my skin and the ashes formed to a long dress of fire. Black wings formed behind my back and fire formed on my head like a crown.

"You will be the queen of all darkness." Her form shifted to an image of Sade, bloody and beaten. Tied down to a chair by ropes made of fire,"for you love him. You want him."

My eyes widened and I took a few steps back when Sade spoke, "Victoria," he moaned, "Victoria..." He moaned more slowly. He raised his eyes and they were blood red and full of lust. They locked onto mine and he licked his lips, leaning against the ropes.

"When he has you," her voice drifted in again, "I shall have you. For I am Avis. Queen of death. No one shall defy me."

Her form appeared in the mirror and walked over to Sade, kneeled and stroked his chin. Sade stayed staring at me.

I woke up with a loud scream. Almost instantly Sade was at my side, eyes gold, and unbound or harmed. He hugged me to him, stroking my head until I started crying into his chest.

"Sh," he whispered, "it's OK, I'm here. I'm here. It'll be OK."

I slowly stopped crying and my breathing returned to normal. I closed my eyes and pulled away slowly, "thanks."

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream."

"Alright. You OK now?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

He was right, my voice was shaking and I was sweaty. I looked down.

He touched my forehead, "you're burning up, lay down."

I did as he instructed and his cold hand felt amazing on my forehead.

"You OK now?"

I nodded and he smiled at me, "good, try to sleep more."

I nodded to him and closed my eyes.

Sade stared at the girl. She was beautiful. As beautiful as she was when he first saw her with her sister. But he could tell she was breaking. Avis's soul was a constant weight on her shoulders. Her small slender shoulders that fell and coward beneath his fangs when he bit her. Her body that fought against his strength. He craved that sensation. He craved her body pressed to his as he bit into her neck. He craved the whimpering and the cowering. He craved her.

He realized his eye had to have fallen to deep red. Control yourself Sade, he told himself, control.

He sat on the chair next to her, letting his hand rest on hers. She moved slightly letting out a moan and he suspected she was having s bad dream.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Victoria. I'm so sorry." He whispered, leaning over to her face and kissing her forehead. He used what magic he had to take her dreams and put her in a state of pure sleep.

Her face relaxed and she untensed. The vein in her neck throbbed slower and Sade restrained himself from leaning in to take a bite.

Sade stood and paced, running his fingers through his hair. It's getting harder and harder to resist the temptation of her blood. He had lost it once and probably would have killed her but Kristell stepped in.

Kristell was halfway across the country so until she got back Sade would have to control himself. Can't bend can't bend can't bend, he thought to himself.

Sade walked over to the window then back to the bed, plopping on the chair once again. His eyes wandered to her slender neck, her light brown hair parted at the back of her neck. Her chest, rising and falling and rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

Before Sade knew it, he was kneeling above her. Eyes red, he leaned down as she let out a small cry, startled out of her sleep.

The first thing I saw were red eyes. Then sade's face as he leaned down toward my neck. His hands rested on either side of his body, as did his knees.

"Um, Sade?" I whispered as his hands came to my shoulders and he pinned them down.

He didn't answer. He leaned into my neck and started trailing kisses up it. Involuntarily I shuddered. The kisses slowly got my needy, harder. I felt his fangs touch my skin and jerked away from him.

"Sade!" I shouted. His hand only came up and covered my mouth. I raised my hands, trying to push him off me but he only leaned harder into me.

His fangs pierced my skin, each layer being easily ripped away and I let out a little cry. I fought him harder.

Slowly I felt more and more cold flood my veins. I groaned and my body started to weaken, his hand came off my neck and wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Sade... Stop..." I whispered. Blackness danced in front of my eyes and I felt weak.

He slowly pulled away and I felt a few drops of blood trail down my neck. I let out a small whimper as weakness spread through my body.

"S-Sade…" I whispered. He pulled away slowly, likcing the open wound he had created.

He jumped away from me, eyes widening at my face and my neck. I tried to keep my eyes open but couldn't.


End file.
